Boy Meets Genetic Experiment?
by Dallstin4ever
Summary: What happens when a normal (gay) teen falls for an escaped genetic experiment with special abilities? Moon is a genetic experiment created to be sold to the government for use as a soldier, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone, so he makes a run for it. Austin/Dallas. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second story about Dallstin. This story is a very unconventional genre. I would classify it as a supernatural, sci-fi, action romance, but I could only pick two for the site, so I chose sci-fi & romance. But enough. On we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any characters therein. However, I will have a substantial amount of OC's as well.**_

* * *

Lester's P.O.V.

"Ah. Mr. Dawson! We've been expecting you." the security guard said to me as he opened the door to the lab.

I am Lester Dawson, a researcher at the Carroll Corporation. Specifically, I work on the A.L.I.C.E. project. A.L.I.C.E. stands for Active Life Interpersonal Combat Entity. It's a project of the Carroll Corporation designed to genetically engineer super-human warriors with special abilities. I was the lead researcher on the Moon model. This model has telekinetic powers and is so named due to the Moon's unseen effects on our Earth. That, and the CEO is somewhat obsessed with Alice In Wonderland and required that all the models have the name of a character from the story. Today, I have been invited to see the animation of my creation.

I walk into the room adjacent to the Stasis Chamber where the blond boy, Moon, is in a large, glass tube, being held in suspended animation. There are scientists scrambling at their computers while the leader of the A.L.I.C.E. project, who we only know as Lewis, comes up to me.

"We're ready when you are Mr. Dawson." Lewis tells me.

"Proceed." I say, somewhat hesitant.

"Begin the animation process!" Lewis barks at the scientists. A few seconds later, I hear a computerized voice.

"ANIMATION PROCESS INITIALIZED. PLEASE EVACUATE STASIS CHAMBER." The computer waits, but there's no one in the chamber.

"PROCEEDING WITH ANIMATION PROCESS. CHARGING JUMP-START." I hear the sound of a defibrillator charging. "ADMINISTERING JUMP-START." I hear the charge release and the blond boy in the tank jumps. After a minute, the voice continues. "ALL VITALS FUNCTIONING PROPERLY. PROCEEDING TO DRAIN STASIS TANK." Suddenly, the fluid level in the tank Moon was floating in drops. When the fluid is drained away, Moon is standing, but only because his life support wires and tubes are still connected."DISCONNECTING LIFE SUPPORT." The hoses and wires connected to Moon disconnect and retract to the ceiling. With this, Moon falls to the ground, unconscious. I can see he's breathing, so I know it worked.

"ANIMATION COMPLETED. STASIS DRUG EFFECT WILL DISSIPATE IN TEN MINUTES. PLEASE BRING SPECIMEN TO HOLDING CELL WITHIN THIS TIME." The voice says again. I then see three researchers walk in with a stretcher, place Moon on it, and carry it off. I quickly leave the room and follow my creation.

* * *

Moon's P.O.V.

I wake up incredibly groggy. I don't know where I am. Come to think of it, I don't know anything.

I'm laying on a bed in a bright, white room. I sit up, making my head pound.

"Good morning Moon." I hear through an intercom. I look around and try to see if this person is in view. Up near the top of the room I see a long window. Through it, I see a man looking at me with a microphone in his hand.

"I'm Lester." the man says to me through the microphone. "I created you." My head is still pounding and the intercom is only making it worse.

"You probably don't feel so great right now, but it'll be okay. The drugs will fully wear off in a few minutes and you'll feel great." he tells me. "In the meantime, why don't you have something to eat." I see him reach down and I can only assume he pushed a button because at that moment a plate of food and a glass of milk rose from the ground.

"Those are called pancakes." Lester said. "Trust me. You'll like them."

I walk over to the food and a chair pops from the ground behind me. I sit down and pick up the fork next to the food. I cut a chunk out of the pancakes. They're covered in a sticky, brown liquid.

"That's syrup." Lester said. "It makes the pancakes taste even better."

I take a bite. They're absolutely delicious. I quickly devour the rest of them.

"Well you must really like them." Lester says.

After I finish, I sit back. "Where am I?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Lester says. "This is the Carroll Corporation Research Facility. It's where you and the rest of the A.L.I.C.E. members are being held."

"Alice?" I ask him.

"You and your "brother's and sisters" are genetically engineered super-humans created to be sold to the government for use in the military. All of you have special abilities that make you unique and puts you above ordinary soldiers. You have the ability of telekinesis."

"Tell-a-ka-what?" I ask.

"It's the ability to move things with your mind." Lester says. My eyes widen.

"WHOA! How do I do that?"

"Just focus on the object and on what you want it to do." he tells me. I stare at the plate in front of me. I think hard about it lifting off the table and spinning it. As I think this, I find it doing just that.

"That's awesome!" I shout. Doing so, though, makes me lose my concentration. The plate falls to the table and shatters.

"We'll work on training you." Lester says. "We start tomorrow, but you should get a good nights sleep for now."

* * *

1 month later

It's been one month since I first woke up. The training has been going well, but I'm starting to question my purpose. I was created to kill, but I don't want to. My brothers and sisters don't seem to have this hang-up though. They just follow orders without a second thought. This concerns me as some of their powers are a lot more deadly than mine. Queen throws explosive playing cards and Cheshire teleports and has razor sharp claws.

However, I've made my decision. I'm getting out of here and I'm not coming back.

I've been experimenting with my powers lately, and I've found I can do much more than just move objects. If I focus on individual molecules, I can set things on fire. By lifting myself, I can fly. I can even gather energy from the surrounding enviroment, focus it into spheres between my hands, and fire them off at high speed. This is what I'm using to escape.

I've found that a sphere the size of a golf ball can blast a hole the size of a basket ball through 5 inch plate steel. So if I create a sphere the size of a basketball, it should make a hole big enough for me to escape through.

At night, once all the scientists have gone home, I put my plan into action. I turn to the wall of my room that is on the outside of the building. I put my hands together and focus with all my might. I feel the power growing. Once I've built enough up, I get ready to fire. If it doesn't work the first time, security guards will be on top of me before I get a second chance.

"Here goes everything."

I thrust my hands towards the wall. The energy sphere launches from my hands, and explodes on making contact with the wall.

I feel a breeze coming from the hole and a smirk on my face. It distracts me to the point where I almost forget about escaping. That is until alarms start blaring and snap me out of it.

I run to the hole and look out. I'm several stories up. The facility seems to be incredibly isolated as all I see is a forest below me. Without hesitating, I lift myself up, and fly out the hole.

* * *

I'm flying for a while before I see any signs of other people, but when I do, I come across a large city.

"Perfect!" I say. "A well-populated area will make it much harder for them to find me." I start descending into a well-lit area.

I'm usually pretty good at landing, but I've never had to land with wind. I'm coming down when a sudden gust of wind blows me off course. Instead of landing in between two buildings where no one would see me, I land in a plaza with a fountain.

Right on top of a boy with long brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon's P.O.V.

"I am so sorry!" I say, helping the boy up. He looks at me and pauses.

"Don't be." he says in a dream-like voice. "What's your name?"

"I don't really know." I say.

"You don't know your own name?" he asks, surprised.

"All I have is this dog tag." I say, holding it up. "All it says is 'Moon.'"

"Hmm. You must have amnesia or something." he says, looking at me with a concerned look. He shakes it off. "I'm going to call you Austin." he says.

Austin Moon. It has a nice ring to it.

He holds out his hand. "I'm Dallas." he says. I just look at him.

"Oh. Do you not know how to shake hands? Wow. You must've hit your head really hard." he says. "Here. I'll show you." He takes my hand in his. It feels incredibly soft. I didn't know people could have such soft hands.

"There." he says. I must've been so lost in thought I missed what happened. "Say, do you remember where you live?"

"No. Not at all." I say. This wasn't a lie though. I don't know how far I flew to get here, and, when I landed on Dallas, I lost track of what direction I'd come from. Not that I'd want to go back.

"Come with me." he says, starting to walk. "I'm sure my parents will let you stay with us until you get you're memory back." I decide to follow him.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

I knew this boy was special. It's like God sent me an angel. First of all, he was gorgeous, just like angels are. Second, he fell from the sky. If that isn't an angel, I don't know what is.

We'd been walking for a wile in total silence.

"So you don't remember anything at all?" I ask.

"I didn't know much in the first place." he says. "But I do know that I really like you" I blush at this.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You're really attractive." he says.

"What?" I say, stopping from the surprise. "Dude, that's not the kind of thing you just come out and say." He stops and looks at me.

"Really?" he says, tilting his head to the left. "I must've forgotten that too." he says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's okay." I say. "I feel the same way about you." As I say this I step in front of him. I take the opportunity and lean in to kiss him. He doesn't stop me and our lips meet. Even his lips felt like those of an angel. After a few seconds of savoring his soft lips I pull away.

"That was great." he said softly.

"And I see a lot more in your future." I say, stroking his cheek.

His eyes widen. "Can you see the future?" he asks.

"No. I just really like you and I think you're the best looking guy I've ever seen." This time, he blushes. I take his hand in mine. We continue to walk back to my house.

* * *

Lester's P.O.V.

Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, CEO of the Carroll corporation, called me into his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I ask.

"Yes. Take a seat Lester." he says, his chair still facing away from me. I sit down.

"What did you want to see me for sir?" I ask.

"I want you to take a look at something." he says, turning himself and a computer screen towaards me.

The monitor shows a video of Moon from last night. He suddenly concentrates energy and blasts a hole in the wall, then flys out the hole.

"Now," he says. "Can you tell me… HOW YOU COULD LET THIS HAPPEN?!" he yells, standing up.

"I don't know." I say defensively. "I didn't even know he could do that."

"Hmm. I see." he says, sitting back down. "Well, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. I'm also putting you in charge of Sun. If Sun can bring Moon back, I won't fire you." He turns his chair back to facing the window behind him. "If they can't, however, you will be disposed of and I'll send the rest of the creations after him, and I assure you, if they catch him, your precious creation won't be coming back in one piece."

"Of course, sir. I promise you will not be disappointed." I say standing up.

"I'll hold you to that. Now get out of my office." he says, waving me off.

"Yes, sir." I say as I walk out. "I'll get to work on that right away."

* * *

Moon's P.O.V.

I felt like such an idiot. Apparently, telling someone that you find them attractive isn't something you just do, but they didn't teach us that at The Rabbit Hole.

Dallas's mother was a very kind woman. Even though she had no idea who or what I was, she still let me stay in her house. It was probably because I seem like I can't remember anything.

I wake up the next morning in Dallas's guest room. Dallas was nice enough to lend me some of his clothes. I put some on and sit on the bed. Soon, Dallas opens the door. He sees me sitting on the bed and looks confused.

"Why are you just sitting there? Come downstairs for some breakfast. Mom's making pancakes." he says.

Pancakes. That's something I know. I follow him out of the room. He takes me to their kitchen where his mom and dad are sitting at a table. There's a plate in the middle of the table that's stacked with pancakes. I smile.

"You can sit next to me." Dallas says, pulling a chair over for me. I sit next to him. "Help yourself to some pancakes." he says.

I take my fork and get three pancakes off the plate in the middle. Something's strange about these pancakes, though. They have dark spots in them.

"What are those dark spots?" I ask.

"You really hit your head hard." Dallas's mom says. "Those are chocolate chips."

"Chocolate?" I'm even more confused than before.

"Just try them." Dallas says, putting his hand on mine.

I do. They're even more delicious than normal pancakes. I devour them.

"You really like your pancakes, don't you?" Dallas says to me.

"They're the one thing I do remember. I've never had ones like this before." I say.

"Would you look at the time." Dallas's dad says. "We've got to get to work boys. We'll see you this evening." They both get up and walk to the door.

Once they're gone, Dallas finishes his pancakes. He picks up his plate and cup and starts walking to the sink, but he trips. Not wanting him to get hurt, and not thinking too clearly at that point, I catch him with my powers.

Dallas, his plate and his cup are all floating in midair. He turns his head to me and sees my arm stretched towards him.

"Are you doing this?" he asks, a little scared.

"I can explain!" I say quickly.

"Please do." he says. "But can you put me down first?" I nod, stand him up, and put his plate and cup in the sink.

"Ok. What's going on?" he asks.

"I'm not a normal human." I say. "I'm a genetic experiment with telekinetic abilities. I was created to be a soldier, but I don't want to hurt anyone, so I ran away. I flew to where we met last night, only I didn't mean to land where I did. I meant to land in between two buildings so I wouldn't be seen, but a gust of wind blew me off course and I landed on you, but I'm glad I did, though."

"So, that's why you've been acting like you have no idea what's going on. You don't know any better." I nod. He frowns. "They're probably going to come after you soon, you know." he said.

"Yeah. I know, but we probably have some time. I want to enjoy myself before they come after me." I say. "Can you help me?"

"Of course. What do you want to do?" he asks. I get up and go over to him.

"I'd love to get to know you more." I say, taking his hand. He blushes.

"Okay. How about we go hang out at the pier today?" he says.

"Pier? What's that?" I ask.

"C'mon! I'll show you." he says, dragging me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Moon's P.O.V.

"So, Austin… You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Dallas asks as we're walking to the pier.

"I like it." I say. "I think it's cute."

"So, would you mind if I ask you to tell me more about where you came from?" he asks.

"You won't tell anyone?" I ask.

"Promise." he says, putting his hand on his chest. I sigh.

"I was created as a part of the A.L.I.C.E. project. It's a project of the Carroll Corporation designed to genetically engineer soldiers with special abilities. I'm Moon, one of the many creations of the project." I say.

"So, there are more of you?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how many." I tell him. "The only ones I know of are Hatter, Hare, Cheshire, Rabbit, and Queen."

"Are you all named after characters from Alice in Wonderland?" he asks.

"I believe so. The company CEO is kind of a-" I say, but Dallas cuts me off.

"We're here!" he says as he grabs my hand and drags me to the crowded amusement area.

We spend all day at the pier playing games, going on rides, and eating junk food. Before we realize it, the sky has grown dark. It's 7 o' clock. We had left the house 8 hours ago. Normally, I don't think I could have stayed anywhere that long, but Dallas made it enjoyable.

We're walking back to his house when he starts asking questions again.

"So other than pick things up and move them around, what else can you do with your powers?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Well, if I concentrate really hard, I can vibrate the separate molecules of an object and start small fires. I can also use it to open locks." I say.

"And fly?" he asks.

"Yep." I say. His face lights up.

"Can you show me?" he asks.

"I've never tried with two people before, but I can give it a try." I tell him.

"Cool!" he says excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"Hold on tight." I tell him. "It'll be easier to fly us if we're connected." I feel his grip tighten slightly. I clear my mind and focus. I feel my feet lift off the ground. I look at Dallas to see him staring down at his own feet.

"It's a bit of a weird feeling at first, but you'll get used to it." I say, trying to calm him down. He looks at me and nods.

"Hold on!" I say once we're up high enough. I take us flying around town. It reminds me of that movie about the boy in green who wouldn't grow up.

From up here we have a good view of the city, and he pointed out all his favorite places. He tells me we're going to spend the rest of the week visiting these places, and, because I have nothing better to do, I agree to go with him.

I see him yawn.

"Are you tired, Dallas?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just a little." he says. "Can we go home?"

"Sure. Which way is it?" I ask. He points and I fly us in that direction.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

It's been a few weeks since our first trip to the pier. We've gone back every Saturday to hang out. Today, though, I thought I'd introduce him to my other friends. Me and Austin walk hand-in-hand down to the mall. I see him smiling when we pass through the plaza where we first met.

"Hey guys!" I say as I lead Austin into Sonic Boom. Ally, Trish and Dez are all there as usual. "I want you guys to meet Austin." He waves at them with his free hand.

"Ooooh. Is this why we haven't seen you for *three weeks*?" Ally asks. I start rubbing the back of my neck.

"Sorry." I say, looking down. Me and Austin sit down on one of the benches in the front of the store.

"I didn't even mean to meet him. I was just walking home from hanging out with you guys when he ran straight into me. And you'll never guess what!"

I feel Austin squeeze my hand. I look towards him. He has a worried look in his eyes and is slightly shaking his head at me.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Trish asks.

"Oh, yeah. Um, he's got amnesia." I say, going back to the original story.

"He can't sleep?!" Dez shouts. "Don't worry, buddy. I've got some foolproof methods to cure sleeplessness."

"Dez, he's got amnesia, not insomnia." Ally explains. "He can sleep, he just can't remember anything from before whatever accident caused the amnesia."

"Second," Trish says, "you're plans may be foolproof, but they're not Dez-proof." Austin laughs at this, but Dez gets offended and walks out of the store.

"So you don't remember anything, Austin?" Ally asks him. He starts panicking slightly.

"Uh, nothing from before Dallas found me." he says. "I do, however, remember all the great times I've had with him."

"That's great," Ally says. "but we really should try to get your memory back. That way we can find out where you live."

"I've tried everything to get his memory back. Nothing worked. Besides, he's been staying with me lately." I say.

"Ooo. Way to go, Dallas." Trish says.

"Not like that!" I shout. "He's been staying in our guest room."

"I take it back." Trish says. "You've got absolutely no game."

"Hey! I do *so* have-" I begin, but am cut off by screams from the plaza. Seconds later, Dez comes running back in.

"Guys! Dallas's friend Austin is in the plaza catching stuff on fire with fire he shoots out of his hands!" he shouts.

"What're you talking about?" Ally asks. "He's been sitting right here the whole time."

I look over at him and sees a panic-stricken look on his face. He gets up and runs to the plaza. I follow him out.

When we get to the plaza, I see that Dez was right... kinda. Austin strikes a fighting pose.

"Sun!" he shouts.


	4. Chapter 4

Moon's P.O.V.

"Sun!" I shout at my twin standing across the plaza. He turns to look at me and grins evilly before starting to walk towards me.

"Sun?" Dallas says from behind me.

"Before I broke out of the Rabbit Hole, Lester told me they had started on my twin brother Sun. They must have sent him to come get me." I say.

"Lester? Why do I know that name?" Dallas says to himself.

"Hide, Dallas!" I say as Sun stops about ten feet from me. This breaks Dallas from his thoughts and he runs off.

"Well, well, well." Sun says, crossing his arms. "Made yourself some friends, have you?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" I ask.

"Nothing much." he says. "It just make it that much harder to get you back home."

"I'm not going back, Sun." I tell him.

"No? Because I was told that _don't_ have to be brought back alive."

"You're my brother, Sun. I don't want to hurt you."

"Odd. We may be twins, but I don't have the same hang-up."

As he says this, his arms light on fire and he throws a fireball at me. Not having enough time to put up a barrier of any kind, I dive to my right and roll behind one of the food court's tables that got knocked over as the mall-goers ran off in a panic. I use my powers to lift the table and throw it at him. The table hits him and he's sent sprawling. As he lands, he rolls backwards so he's on his feet again.

After recovering his balance, he takes a few steps forward and shoots a flamethrower attack at me. I quickly put up a barrier of psychic energy which diverts the fire around me. However, he doesn't let up on this attack. He continues to shoot this flamethrower at me. I can feel my barrier weakening. I focus my energy and morph my barrier in to a parabolic dish to redirect his fire back at him. Once again, he is sent sprawling across the floor. He gets up.

"That is _IT_ you son of a **_BITCH_**!" he shouts and launches a volley of fireballs at me.

I manage to deflect most of them by pushing them away, but I miss one and it hits me right on my left arm. I fall to one knee and hold my arm. He's walking towards me, but I create a blast of psychic energy to launch him across the plaza. He crashes through the glass in the front of Billl's Surf Shop. I after crashing through the glass, he continues into the racks of surf equipment. When he hits the wall, he slumps down onto the floor. I start to cautiously walk over, my hands in position to deflect any fireballs he may send. As I reach the front of the store, he gets up and launches several fireballs at me. I deflect all but one, which completely misses me. Instead, it hits and destroys part of the plaza's fountain.

That's it. The fountain. I run over and use my power to manipulate the water into a snakelike form. I hit Sun with it like a fire hose. He gets knocked back several feet, but gets right back up. He tries to light his arms up, but they're too wet. He panics and tries again multiple times without success before i lift him and pin him against a wall.

"Why would you side with the oysters?" he asks furiously.

"Because, we created to fight them, and I don't think it's fair that we have these powers and they don't. If the rest of us are actually put into battle against them, they won't have a chance and will get massacred." I explain.

"So what? We're the superior beings. We should be ruling them!"

"I don't believe you think that's true. You know in your heart that we don't have any right to be ruling anyone. Please, Sun, help me take Carroll Corp. down before it's too late. We can't let the rest of them get out into the world."

He pauses and thinks about this. Finally, he sighs and reaches for his dog tag.

"If you want to take them down, you'll have to do it without me. They put microchips inside the rest of us so that if we decide to rise against them, they can kill us instantly by having the chip release a lethal electrical shock. However, the dog tags we all wear each contain a small part of the Carroll Corp. master plan on a microchip inside of it. Don't ask why. It's a totally stupid idea, but they did it anyway." As he says this, he takes off his dog tag and tossing it to me. He then pushes a button on the small bracelet he's wearing. It's obviously a manual control to the microchip, because he starts twitching, then stops moving all together. Just then, the police show up.

"Uh. I can explain." I say, putting my hands on my head. This causes me to lose focus on Sun's body and it falls to the ground.

"It's okay, kid." an officer says as he walks over. "We saw him kill himself, but you can explain why he was floating against the wall." I nod. Meanwhile, the fire department shows up to put out Sun's fires.

After picking up Sun's tag and getting out of the firefighters' way, I explain everything to the police, starting with my waking up, and ending with the battle that just happened. I also explain that they'll be sending the rest of the "family" after me as well.

"-and if you guys don't mind, I'd like you to leave them all to me. This is my battle, and I need to fight it alone. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Also, please don't try storming Carroll Corp. or the Rabbit Hole. That will just end even worse." I finish.

"Okay, kid." says the officer, who turned out to be the chief of police. "While we can't just ignore the calls, we'll have to do our best to keep the civilians safe. Now, come with me. We need to take you to the hospital to get that burn treated." I nod and start walking with him to the ambulance. As I'm stepping into the ambulance, I hear Dallas shout from behind me.

"Austin!" he says. I turn to see him running towards the ambulance. He runs up and hugs me. I hug him back.

"I'm so glad you're safe." he says into my ear. He pulls back to look into my eyes. After a second, he notices the large burn on my arm.

"Oh my God! C'mon!" he says, pushing me towards the ambulance. However, when he tries to get in with me, the medic stops him.

"Sorry, son. I can't let you back here." she says. I look at her.

"That is my _boyfriend_. If you want me to go to the hospital, he's coming too." I say, giving her a death glare.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know." She motions for Dallas to get in. He takes a seat on my right and takes my hand, smiling at me. i smile back.

"You two are so cute together." she says as she sits on my left and starts working on my arm. Dallas and I smile at each other as the driver closes ambulance doors and drives us off to the hospital.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

The ride to the hospital was tough. Austin wasn't used to pain at all, so when the medic started putting cold water on the burn, I thought I was going to need medical attention because Austin squeezed my hand so tight.

"You're really lucky, Mr. Moon." the medic said. "To have only sustained a small second-degree burn is really a miracle." I look at her.

"So Austin's going to be alright?" I ask.

"He'll be just fine. Luckily, the burn is small enough that it'll heal up completely in a week or so, but we'll have to keep him in the hospital until then." she says.

I smile at Austin and stroke his hair. He smiles back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Moon's P.O.V.

I've been in the hospital for a week, but they're finally releasing me today. As soon as Dallas's parents finish filling out the paperwork, I'll be free to leave.

I look down to the two dog tags around my neck. Could these _really_ hold the answers to taking down Carroll Corp. and the A.L.I.C.E. project? If they do, how do I get at the data? There doesn't seem to be anyway of plugging it in to something. As I'm thinking, I'm interrupted by Dallas's mom talking to me.

"Okay, Austin. Let's head home."

"Cool." I say, standing up from the waiting room chair. I take Dallas's hand as we walk out to the car.

Dallas. He had stayed by my side the entire time I was here. Even when I insisted on him going back home for a while and going to see Ally, Dez and Trish, he still wouldn't leave me.

We did, however, have to explain to his parents how this happened, so I ended up explaining everything. Even though I'm no longer an amnesiac to them, seeing how happy I made Dallas convinced them to let me continue staying at their house.

When I first broke out of the Rabbit Hole, I had wanted to keep this all a secret, but now that they're sending my family after me, it's going to be a lot harder. At this rate keeping it quiet will be impossible.

We soon pull into Dallas's driveway. I walk upstairs to my room. I hadn't gotten to bathe for a while, so I felt pretty gross. I walk to the bathroom that's connected to my room and turn on the shower so the water would warm up. Once the water is warm, I take off the clothes and step in.

Soon after, I heard a knock on the door to my room.

"Austin?" Dallas says.

"I'm in the shower." I tell him. "What's up?"

"Oh. I'll come back later." he says.

"No. What's up? Just 'cause I'm in here doesn't mean you can't tell me what's on your mind." I say.

"Ok." He says rather hesitantly. After a moment, he speaks again. "I'm afraid, Austin."

"What? Why?"

"These guys coming after you, they're only gonna get more dangerous, aren't they?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'm scared of what they'll do to you. That guy just put you in the hospital for a week."

"Most of that was so they could establish records for me. I'm probably going to be there quite a bit here in the near future."

"Still. He only hit you in the arm. What if the others hit you somewhere like your head of chest?" At this point, I had finished washing and step out of the shower.

"Don't worry so much, Dallas. I'm sure I can handle them."

"Please, Austin. I don't want to lose you."

"I know. That's why I'm fighting." I walk into the bedroom, where I see Dallas leaning against the wall outside the bathroom door. "If I don't fight, I'll either be killed, or I'll never see you again. That and the whole saving humanity thing." He wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses me on the cheek.

"Grab one of the bathing suits I got you. I want to have a beach day. We haven't had one in a while." he says and goes to get his bathing suit. I happily get mine and put it on before gathering a towel and sunscreen.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

We stay at the beach all day. I mean_ all. Day._ By the time we get ready to leave, it's already dark. The only light we had was that of the moon reflecting off the ocean and the glow coming from downtown Miami.

"We should probably get back home." I say.

"Why? It's so perfect out here!" Austin says to me. I smile at him.

"Well, I'm getting tired. I want to go home."

"Okay. Just one last thing." he says as he pulls me in to kiss me.

Our lips are about an inch away when we hear something. Somewhere from the tops of the palm trees we hear a guy cackling.

"Austin?" I say, worried.

"Run." He turns to face the trees behind us. I take his advice and turn to run down the beach. I get about twenty feet down the beach, but then something happens.

A guy who looks to be about twenty years old appears in front of me. He has long purple hair and is wearing the same white jumpsuit with a heart on the chest that Austin was wearing when I found him. He also has what looks like a cat's claws extending from his fingertips. Before I know it, he right in front of me, staring into my eyes with his bright yellow eyes and his hand clutching my jaw.

"And where do you think you're going, my little oyster?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Before beginning with this chapter, I'd like to define some of the terms I'll be using in my fight scenes._

_Blast: Moon sends out a telekinetic wave that pushes away anything it touches._

_Lift: Moon uses his powers to levitate an object._

_Seize: Moon uses his power to grab an object and keep it from moving._

Moon's P.O.V.

"And where do you think you're going, my little oyster?" comes a high-pitched male voice.

I turn to see someone caressing Dallas's jaw. The man chuckles maniacally.

_(A/N: For his voice, think Him from Powerpuff Girls, only not as high-pitched. His laugh, while not intended to be so during the writing process, but does while looking back, sounds like the Cheshire Cat's laugh from Disney's animated movie.)_

Wait. I'd know that laugh anywhere.

"Cheshire!" I shout. He looks over at me. "Leave him alone! You were sent for me, not him." He chuckles once more before stepping back from Dallas. He raises his right arm and snaps his fingers, disappearing as he does. As soon as Cheshire disappears, Dallas makes a run for it.

The next thing I know, I can feel Cheshire's hand and claws on my left shoulder and two claws pressed against my throat.

"Now, now, Moon." he says. "You're really in no position to be making demands." I feel him lick me from my shoulder blade up to my neck. "Besides. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little boyfriend, now would you?" he says. Furious at his threat of hurting Dallas, I turn and fire a blast at him, but he's gone before I've even turned all the way around.

"Temper, Temper." he says, lounging atop a nearby palm tree.

"You're crazy, Cheshire!" I shout at him.

"Clinically insane. But, then again, you don't really have any room to be talking, do you? After all, I heard you killed you're own twin brother and claimed his tag as a trophy." He chuckles once more.

I charge an energy sphere and launch it at him, but before it connects, he snaps his fingers and disappears. My energy sphere blows the top half of the tree off. I can feel the anger welling up inside me.

Wait a second. Is that his plan? Is he just trying to get me so mad I can't focus on battling him?

"What's wrong, Moon?" Cheshire says from a beach chair to my left. "Got something on your mind?" He laughs again.

This bastard. That is his plan. He must know that the angrier I get, the harder it is for me to use my powers.

He teleports again.

"I'm on to you, Cheshire!"

"How so?" he says from behind me.

"You're trying to get me angry so I can't fight. It won't work."

"So it would seem." he says. I suddenly feel pain in my back. The bastard clawed me! I turn around and see him licking my blood off his claws... That messed-up bitch.

While he is distracted I seize his hand so he can't teleport away. I blast him into the dunes behind him.

Pained, he lifts his arm and snaps his fingers. He vanishes.  
The pain has thrown his powers off, because he appears ten feet above me instead. I step to the side and he falls to the ground. He gets up and swipes at me again, but misses. I blast him into the trees. He crumples to the ground, barely dodging the tree he hit falling on top of him. He chuckles as he struggles to pick himself up.

"Well played, Moon. We will meet again." he says before snapping his fingers and disappearing again.

I start to notice the pain in my back again. I fall to my knees as the pain surges. Luckily, Dallas must've called an ambulance for me when he ran off because one pulls up a few minutes later.

* * *

Dallas's P.O.V.

I watch as the EMTs carry Austin into the ambulance and climb in after them. They lay Austin face-down and I see four long gashes running from his left shoulder to his right hip. I sit down in front of him and hold his hand as they sterilize the wounds. I feel pain the pain he does as his wounds are sterilized. Is this because of his powers? Or is it because I can't stand to see him like this?

* * *

Later that night, they release Austin. He had been given several stitches and his back is heavily bandaged. We walk to the door to leave.

As we're walking home, I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Dallas?" Austin asks, taking my hand.

"I can't take this anymore, Austin." I say, looking at the ground. I can't even bear to look at him. "I don't want to lose you!"

He suddenly pulls me in and kisses me.

"You won't lose me!" he says. "I won't leave you. As long as I love you, I won't lose my will to live. Let them do what they will. As long as I have you, they can't hurt me."

I hug him.

"I promise I'll never let go either." I say, holding him in my arms.

"That's all I want."

* * *

Moon's P.O.V.

We're hanging out at Sonic Boom the next day with Ally, Dez and Trish.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Ally asks.

"Cheshire attacked last night." I say. "I managed to get off with only a minor wound, but he got away and he's likely to come back."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Cheshire cut four _huge_ gashes down his back." Dallas says.

"That's not the worst part, though." I say. "The emotional trauma is a _lot_ worse. That guy is a _messed-up_!"

"What did he do?" Dallas asks, defensively.

"He licked me before threatening you. _Then_ after he sliced me, he licked my blood off his claws." They all have absolutely horror-stricken looks on their faces. "Yeah."

"Ally! I'm expecting a delivery of guitar strings today. Make sure you pick it up from the UPS store later." a man says from the next room.

"Sure thing, Dad!" Ally shouts.

It's strange. I recognize the man's voice but I can't place it. Not until it's too late. He walks from the office and stares right at me.

"Moon?"

"Lester!" I say, terrified.


End file.
